Worth More Than Glittering Gold
by toothpickqueen
Summary: Follows plot of movie with Dean as Tulio and Sam as Miguel. That pretty much sums it up. T rating because I don't really know what'll happen, rating may change as the fic writes itself.


**Shameless copying of dialogue from _The Road to El Dorado_ animated movie script, all copyright belongs to the company. I'm just borrowing it to have fun with the plot and new characters. I own nothing. I don't even own the idea. I saw it on tumblr and decided to run with it. So here is supposed to be a Supernatural crossover with Road to El Dorado. I plan to literally watch the movie and document it as if they were having the adventures. I'm following a youtube series for the movie, so the chapters will mostly be the length of each youtube video section. Curse Netflix and their crappy selection. If I'm breaking any laws here (even with stating that I don't own anything), let me know asap guys.**

**Feel free to comment on my sucky writing abilities as much as you'd like, but do so with constructive criticism. This is my first actual fanfic I plan on completing. I know it won't be high quality, but hey. It was worth a shot. Any suggestions for how to write the characters is also appreciated.**

* * *

Everyone knows the tale of El Dorado. It was built by Gods who saw fit to bestow the peaceful and harmonious gift of a paradise upon us mere mortals. They created El Dorado, the magnificent and glorious city, one thousand years ago. They hid it in high mountains and deep waters, covered in sigils and wards, so its secrets would be safe from foreign hands and eyes forever.

As it turns out, hidden things are likely to be found.

* * *

The year was 1519. Lucifer was meddling in the lives of mortals. Again. He had taken up residence inside Hernán Cortés, the brash leader of a small Spanish armada. The bloodthirsty, greedy fellow was an easy vessel to slip into. The goal was to conquer the Americas, whatever the cost. And if the rumors of El Dorado were to be believed… well, Luci wanted to make sure he staked his claim early. The gold meant little to the fallen angel beyond protection and the properties it offered. But as a tool, the metal could be used to enhance rituals and increase his overall power. He couldn't have created a more perfect location to soak up residual magic in preparation for the apocalypse.

Now all he had to do was find it.

* * *

"Seven!" Dean cried exuberantly, throwing the dice. They landed flawlessly, as they had numerous times before, into the growing pile of gold coin.

"All right!" Sam grinned, slapping Dean on the back. "Brothers!" Sammy began strumming his ukulele furiously, dancing in delight. His lush golden locks flung around his head in a halo of inexplicable nature as his feet shuffled back and forth.

"Hey!" One of the gamblers barked out, getting the brothers' attention. "One more roll!" He was a nasty looking fella with a smooth greasy head and a gold ring in his left earlobe. He glared down his hooked nose threateningly, eyes flickering black. His buddies moved in beside him with narrowed eyes. Dean and Sammy looked at each other.

"Uh, guys," Dean started. "You're broke! You've got nothing to bet with!"

"Oh really?" The ringleader reached into his vest pocket with a smug look. "What about… this?" He revealed an intricate map with a flourish.

Sammy's eyes instantly riveted to the map. "A map!" he exclaimed, rushing to determine what it was for. The mapholder knew he had Sammy hooked. "Dean!" he yanked his brother closer to the prize.

"Excuse us for one moment please," Dean managed to get out before Sammy dragged him down to map level again.

"Dean! Look! _El Dorado_," Sammy gestured, his voice filled with awe. "The city of gold! This could be our destiny, our fate!"

Dean sighed, throwing a skeptical glance at his little brother. "Sammy, if I believed in fate, I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice," he responded, displaying said dice. Dean actually really liked his dice. They were a solid red color and hadn't failed him in all the two years he'd used them. He didn't even need to spell them. Good old fashioned weighting had done the trick. Thank God the demons were still ignorant of human tricks. Small mercies.

Sammy was giving Dean the puppy dog look. "Ugh, not with the face…" Dean muttered. Everyone has some measure of the puppy dog look, but Sammy nails it perfectly every time. He's irresistible! Who could say no to that face?

"No no no," Dean tried. Sammy raised his eyebrows suggestively. "No." Sammy scrunched his face up. "No no." Sammy batted his eyelashes at Dean. "No!" Sammy panted like a dog. "No, Sammy!"

"How about it boys? My map against your cash?" The deal-maker removed the map from Sammy's tight grip. "Do we have a deal?"

"Oh ho ho, very clever there, slick. We don't make deals with demons. But we will take you up on that offer," Dean stood, brushing off his hands. His trusty dice rolled around in his palm, eager to prove themselves once more.

"Hold up. Not with those," the fellow growled. "This time we use _my_ dice," he instructed, revealing a pair of bone dice. They shone eerily in the midafternoon light, marked in black ink.

Dean hesitated.

"You gotta problem with that, mistah?"

"Nope," Dean lied through his teeth, shooting a quick glare at Sammy. _This map better be worth all this damn trouble_, his look seemed to say. The finger sliding across his throat may have helped get the message across. Sammy managed to look appropriately guilty, but only for a moment. He picked up his ukulele and began strumming intensely.

"C'mon baby," Dean whispered to the bone dice. He scrubbed them under his arms in any hope for luck. Sammy twirled over by some gorgeous bystanding ladies, causing them to blush and swoon. Dean offered a lady nearby to blow on the dice for good fortune though, and she walked off in a huff. Dean scowled.

"Show…me…seven!" Dean forced out of tight lips as he rolled the dice. Everyone held their collective breath as the dice spun round and round. Dean clapped a hand over his eyes, afraid to look. When the magic number appeared, the brothers rejoiced. "Seven! Seven! There it is!"

Sammy lunged for the map, strutting off with it in his possession. Dean started gathering his coin, thanking the demons for their time and business. It just so happened while he was in the process of doing so that his weighted dice slipped out of his vest pocket. The demon noted how they fell automatically into the seven formation and tested them once, twice, three times.

"I KNEW IT!" He roared, eyes turning completely black. "Fool human! How dare you try to trick me? Your dice are loaded!"

Dean realized they were suddenly in a very dangerous situation. He had lost his gun in the last scuffle with demons and his favorite knife was currently MIA. He knew Sammy had no weapons. The damn kid had everything removed in the last patdown by the guards. Stupid, stupid. Rookie mistake. So, Dean improvised.

"What?" he looked shocked, then turned on Sammy. "You gave me _loaded_ dice?" he exclaimed. He strutted away from Sammy, only to run smack into a guard's shiny breastplate. He peeled his cheek off the warm metal surface, making eye contact with the face of the law. "He gave me _loaded dice_!" He declared, flinging a hand in Sammy's general direction. "Guard! Arrest him!"

"You dare to dirty my honor?" Sammy stepped up. Thank God the kid knew how to act. "He was the one who was cheating!" The two traded blame for a few verbal spars and then relieved the guards of two of their foils. "En garde!"

The brothers growled menacingly at each other, a little wink and a nod determining the sequence of the mock battle about to occur. They worked their stance up and on top of a nearby low hanging eve, and then admitted it was a draw. This plan would've worked excellently if not for the irritated bull on the other side of the wall. And by irritated, I mean irate. And by irate, I mean _bloodthirsty_.

"Ruuuuun!" Dean yelled, leaping up. The brothers dashed through the labrinthyian city streets, faced with angry sailors jipped of their gold, armor plated guards, and a seriously deranged bull. A few twists and turns, an impressive climb up a wall and a swing off a clothesline later and the two screeched to a stop at the edge of their building. The only way left was down, into two buckets filled with water.

Sammy quickly calculated their chances of survival. "We can make that," he assured Dean. Dean frowned, but the approaching clamor convinced him to push Sammy off the edge and follow him down. They landed with a perfect 10, causing minimum damage and splashage. The crammed the round wooden lids over the bucket tops and decided to wait it out.

What the brothers didn't know is that they were being subsequently loaded onto a ship. Specifically, Cortés' ship. They were rolled into a corner by two bulky fellows. By popping out the corks on their barrels, the two were able to communicate.

"Alright, we gotta act fast," Dean said lowly. Sammy muttered his agreement. "On three. Ready? One, two, rarrrgh!" The boys failed to escape. This was likely due to a large chest conveniently placed on top of the barrels right before said escape. Thus, the brothers' plans were thwarted and they were doomed to passage on the ship.


End file.
